The Wounded Man
by RavenSara84
Summary: Reno is dying during a mission when a blue police box comes into view, bringing with it a bit of confusion and some much needed help.


Reno fell to the ground, the wounds that his enemies had delivered him wer3e slowly killing him, slowly his life was leaving him; he was going to become one with the life stream.

Although he knew he was dying, somehow he didn't fully believe it, he brought out his gun and carried on firing, even though the enemies were too far away for him to hit, even though they knew full well that he was finished and wouldn't come back to properly dispose of him. When he stopped firing and realised that he was completely alone, he could feel his life drip from him, he felt the wounds that he had received.

_Aw man, I hoped it would have been a bit more cool._ He thought as he felt his eyes drop, wanting to sleep; _The kids at school knew nothing._ He thought as he glanced at his own blood, he had always been teased for his red hair and compared it to blood, but he saw that it wasn't true; his hair was _lighter_ than blood. Or at least it was lighter than his own blood, he glanced to his right as he heard a whirling noise and slowly saw some kind of box, a box that said POLICE at the top of it suddenly come into view, first rather faintly and then solid.

A man with light brown hair, jeans and a t'shirt ran out of the box and crouched down to him, checking his pulse; "Reno? Reno, can you hear me?"

_Who the hell is this guy?_ He thought and looked into the man's eyes, he found concern and worry painted across his face even though he was calm.

"Yea… Who are…" He stopped, he could hear him fine, but the pain, oh the pain had started to build up.

"Ah, hello Reno," Another man, with dark brown hair, wearing a bow tie and a tweed suit was on his other side and smiled at him, although Reno was pretty sure the state he was in was nothing to smile about; "Rory, what do you need?" He pulled a big green box out of his pocket and put it next to Rory who opened it as the wounded man just looked in awe.

_How did something that big come out of his pocket?_

A woman with long red hair came up to him, just staring at his wounds in complete shock.

"Is this what ShinRa do Doctor?" She asked quietly, although her voice is laced with anger; "Let their own people be…"

"No, no, no. Well, they used to, but not now, think of it as them turning a new leaf eh?" He assured her as Rory began to clean the wounds.

"Doctor I need more bandages,"

The Doctor turned away from the woman and looked at Rory; "What do you need,"

"Amy, I need you to talk to him," Rory gestured to Reno; "Don't let him sleep, keep him awake for as long as you can," He said and then spoke to the Doctor about supplies that he required.

Amy knelt down by Reno's head, gently stroking his head; "Reno?"

"Who are…" He began to ask again.

She nodded, knowing that it was a confusing situation to be in; "Yea, this is your first time meeting us, but we've met you already… in the future, _your_ future, that's why we're here, because we wanted to make sure that we still got to meet you,"

"Not poss…" He stopped, the pain overcame him again as Rory cleaned his wounds and he hissed.

"Yea, I thought that too; don't close your eyes… It's possible, you have no idea the places we've been to," She said as she continued to stroke his hair, it was the only thing she could think of to do, whether it was to comfort him or to calm herself neither of them knew.

"All right Reno, I've got some meds here that I need to give you," Rory interrupted and Reno saw that he had a needle.

Although the red head didn't mind needles, he didn't really enjoy the sensation of being injected with stuff, he felt the needle go into his skin, that was fine, but it was feeling the medicine going into him that he hated, it felt… Well _wrong_, like it shouldn't be happening. He and his partner, Rude, had once spoken about it, with Rude stating that it was probably the more primal part of him, the animalistic part that didn't like it, but it was needed for humans to keep them alive and healthy. After he had said that Reno proceeded to annoy his partner and tease him, although Rude took it all in good humour, which was good for Reno, if it had been anyone else they would have slapped/kicked/shot him rather quickly.

"You'll be fine, no no, stay awake," Amy touched his face, wiping off some of the blood on his face; "Look at me. Rory is good at this; he knows what he's doing. Once this is done we'll get you out of here and somewhere safe,"

He smirked at her; didn't she know that he was a Turk? There was no such thing as a _safe_ place for him.

She smiled back, almost as if she could read his mind; "That doesn't matter right now, what does is getting you…" Amy saw his eyes close and she gently shook his shoulder; "Reno? Reno!"

Rory touched her arm and she turned to him, panicked; "Its okay, he'll be fine now. You did a good job,"

She sighed as he moved to sit next to her and she embraced him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's not a bad guy,"

"No, of…" Rory looked at the red head, he didn't fully believe it, that Reno wasn't a bad guy, but he could be wrong; "Of course not,"

"Rory, can we get him on the TARDIS without disturbing him?" The Doctor interrupted the tender moment.

"Unless you have a stretcher…" Rory began as he looked up to the other and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS; "Oh…"

Amy laughed; "We probably shouldn't be surprised by that, it's the Doctor,"

Rory nodded and looked at Reno again, his skin so pale, one could almost think he _was _dead, but there was a bit of colour in his cheeks.

XXX

When Reno awoke he was startled to find himself in an unfamiliar room; _Turks don't get this kind of treatment…_ He thought as he lay in the bed and then felt himself move to the side and then back to the other side slightly as if something had just landed, he flinched from the pain it caused his wounds; _Ow…_

Not long after that Amy came into the room and smiled when she saw him wide awake, relieved that he was on the mend.

"You're okay,"

Slowly he began to sit up even though he felt his head begin to spin; "Where am I?"

"You're on… You're on the Doctors ship," She told him and he raised an eyebrow; "The Doctor can explain it better than I can," She shrugged, not really wanting to explain what the TARDIS was although she did think that the Doctor would only confuse him more. Before she could say anything else they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Amy…" Rory opened the door and noticed Reno was awake; "Oh, you're awake how are you feeling?"

Reno grinned at him, he was in pain still; "Sore, got any meds yo?"

Rory rubbed his neck, that was the Reno he had met briefly before, the one who always, for some odd reason, said 'yo' at the end of a sentence, not all of them but you knew it was him even if you didn't recognise his voice; "You've already taken the maximum dosage, you'll just have to wait," He gestured to Amy that the Doctor wanted her and she left the room.

"Man, this sucks," Reno slowly lay back down as he sighed.

"I can imagine," Rory said as he moved closer to the bed and took a seat; "Erm… What were you doing that got you so… Beat up?" Although if Rory thought about it; he could have easily guessed the reason himself.

"My job yo, if you've met me before surely you know about what I do?" He questioned.

"Well, yes, but we didn't know exactly what it was you do, we knew it involved killing…"

"I was on a job for my boss, to get some info. Guess I got overwhelmed,"

"Just a bit," Rory drily stated as he looked at the few visible bandages; "You were out for a while, that fight would have killed you,"

"Yea…" Reno dropped his mask, the one that nobody really saw through, he could express guilt and remorse but the range of emotions were kept back by the mask and for the moment he let it drop allowing Rory to see the true Reno; "I know, it comes with the territory, believe me, I've had worse,"

"I do, you have a lot of old scars," Rory reminded him, he had seen how beat up Reno's body was, all the scars, some were almost at the heart, the man must have had many near death experiences in his job as a Turk; "Right now, you need to rest, I'll get you some food…"

"Cool," Reno's mask was back on and Rory was startled back such a quick change in his demeanor; "Oh, er… Thanks yo, you know, for patching me up,"

"It's okay, we wouldn't have left you like that, that's not what we do,"

He left the room and thought over all the emotions that he saw in Reno, guilt and remorse, yet it also seemed that he was trapped, with no way out of his job of killing people.

_That can't be right._ Rory thought to himself as he went toward the kitchen.

Once he was gone Reno began to think over everything; what Amy had said when she was trying to keep him awake, that they had already met him, only in his future.

_Not possible._

"Hello!" A cheerful voice called over and he looked to see the man with the bowtie come in and sit next to him; "Sorry about the landing, I keep forgetting that it's rather… bumpy. But the good thing is that you are awake, better though that your wounds are healing nicely," He paused for a moment as he looked up and then back at Reno; "I'm the Doctor by the way, I think Amy has already told you that you have already met us, but in your future and obviously, our past. Don't think too hard on it, it could hurt," He began silent again and looked him over as his tone of voice became completely serious; "Now this, this is important, you _need_ to remember this, when you meet us again it will be the first time for us, but you need to tell us about this, it doesn't make any sense right now, but when the time comes it will. Just trust me, in time it will make sense," He stood up and left the room as Reno looked at him, completely confused, what did he mean?

"Not possible," He said once more, although by now his head was deciding that perhaps, _maybe_, it was possible.

"Believe me, it's possible," Rory said as he entered the room with some food, nothing fancy, soup and a sandwich, but he noticed that Reno was already asleep again and smiled; "All right, I'll take the soup back,"

The three time traveller's all thought the same thing, that Reno would remember, although Amy and the Doctor were confident that he would, after all he could have died, but Rory decided that the one way to make sure the red head would remember was to be friends with him, he also figured that it would be nice to have a male human friend for a while, even if he was only here due to his wounds.

XXX

When Reno left the TARDIS he looked at his flat, surprised that it could fit such a machine.

"Now, just remember…" The Doctor repeated, his finger wagging and Reno smirked.

"I remember yo," He looked over at Amy who nodded and he hugged her.

"Behave yourself," She said with a smile and he laughed.

"Rory," Reno held out his hand and the other man shook it; "You guys will come back to visit right?"

"Yea, that would be nice," Rory said as he looked at the Doctor; "Just, try not to get beat up again,"

"Part of the job,"

"Reno, just watch yourself," The Doctor said as they went into the TARDIS and then popped his head out; "Oh, you might have been gone a bit longer than expected… Sorry about that,"

He popped his head back in and closed the door, Reno watched the TARDIS fade out of his flat and noticed the calendar, then the date.

"I've been gone a _year!_"


End file.
